


Gay Panic

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Gay Panic

Left, right, right again, don't get burned. Why did you let that kid talk you into this? Oh yeah, that's right. You raise your right hand, and a blaster appears above you. It charges up and- You hear a crunch. You hear a crunch? Sunflare has smashed in your blaster with monstrous, brute force. You think you're screaming, maybe that's Taylor screaming, maybe you're both screaming. You're terrified, and kinda attracted.  
  
She lets out a unique swear, in surprise. "There's two of you, what in Null?"  
  
You look up at her, she towers over you greatly. She's strong, muscles defined, but delicate in her flowing gowns. So this was Taylor's master. You can see why he'd gotten his butt whooped.  
  
"This is-"  
  
You interrupt him. "Sarah Kazuraba. P-Pleasure to meet you." Heck, you stuttered.  
  
"Heh, I could almost say the same. Nice little trick you two tried to pull, almost got me there."  
  
Taylor laughs nervously. "Y-Yeah, you know how you like you keep me on my toes. Thought I'd like to give it a try."  
  
She gives a crud eating grin. Dangerous. "Cute. We'll see what happens next time. And hopefully you won't be afraid to get your own hands dirty." She slaps him on the back and he tries not to choke.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"And you." She starts and you try not to flinch, you kicked that habit long ago, right? "Interesting moves you got there. It was mostly dodging, but I can appreciate it. Gotta commend you on that flashy thing you had there, packs a punch." She punches nothing and you see her hands are torched. Wow.  
  
You mumble a thanks. Sphinx got your tongue. Taylor clenches your shoulder, gently guiding you away.  
  
"Well, we gotta get going. Sarah here has to, uh, find her way back outta here. And I gotta help her." He babbled, pushing you a bit harder since you weren't moving. You decide to throw him a bone and nod, picking up your feet.  
  
He leads you back outside and he whines lightly. "I'm going to die. And what was that?"  
  
"What was what?" You ask suspiciously, you finally got your words back-- and backbone.  
  
"That- That- Gay panic!" He sputtered and you sputtered back.  
  
"Was NOT!"  
  
"IT WAS! It was and you know it!"


End file.
